


Perdition

by FangurlWot



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A loooot of angst, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Romance, Slow Burn, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlWot/pseuds/FangurlWot
Summary: The first class trial had ended....Kaede Akamatsu, hung and crushed on a piano of thorns.Shuichi was stricken by grief, but it turns out all he needs is a few friends to pull him out of it(A danganronpa V3 re-enactment)





	1. A Thin Line Divides Heaven And Hell

The first class trial had ended.

Kaede Akamatsu was crushed under a giant piano. Yet the other fourteen students were expected to carry on with their lives as normal. 

But the most stricken by this grief, was Shuichi Saihara. He strode into Kaede’s ultimate lab, the somber melody of Clare De Lune playing already. 

He stared at the piano, visions of the ghost of Kaede played at the piano. The music blaring from the speakers almost sounded like her own to him. 

“Oh... Shuichi?” A familiar voice called out, pulling the boy from his depressive state. “O-Oh, hello Tsumugi... what brings you here?” The girl smiled softly. 

Her feet crunched over the scattered music sheets on the floor. Shuichi almost attacked her when he thought she’d broke something. 

“Kaito punched you pretty hard, it would just feel plain wrong to not ask if you were okay” Shuichi flared his cheeks, his rather textured cheek bones showing more as he did.

“T-Thank you... but would you mind if I was alone right now. I’ll be sure to make it up to you tomorrow” Shuichi turned away, running his hand along the piano, a light sheet of dust falling off.

“R-Right... I hope you feel better tomorrow...” His ears twitched as he heard the door click shut behind him. His voice was raspy as he let out a low groan, feeling the light rays of sun burn his skin. A light sob escaped his mouth and he slammed his fist on the piano. 

Shuichi returned to his room after some time. He lay on his bed, enjoying the absolute silence. All he could think about was Rantaro lying dead on the library floor and Kaede’s lifeless corpse swinging back and forth on the giant piano. 

How could he ever get past this. There was no way he could. It was impossible. The detective slowly fell asleep as darkness crept into the room, clouding the area around him and his thoughts. 

He was woken by the sound of the door banging. 

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP

“Shuichi?! You alive in there?!” 

Shuichi opened the door and was completely taken aback by the taller boy who let himself in. “Hey Shuichi! I’ve came to collect you!” Kaito boomed, fist formed in mid air.

“Collect me?” Shuichi repeated, still confused by why Kaito was even here. “Yeah, I’m bringing you to breakfast. Everyone’s waiting for you..” 

“..and I’m sorry for hitting you” Kaito cleared his throat and made his way over to the door.

“C’mon, go brush your teeth. Hygienes important!” He boomed just as passionately as before. 

“R-right” Shuichi hurriedly got changed but hesitated when he reached for his hat. He left it there and instead went to brush his teeth. He stared at himself in the mirror as he washed his face.

His black hair glistened as he took in every detail of it. There was something odd about him not wearing that hat, but kind of refreshing. Now he could be known to others and others known to him.

“Shuichi get a move on!” Kaito groaned, growing annoyed at how hungry he was.”R-Right I’m sorry. We can go” 

The two boys marched to the dining hall, though the room went quiet as Shuichi entered. “Hey, you’re not wearing your hat” Tenko boomed. 

“Y-Yeah, I thought I’d leave it b-behind” Tsumugi sprang across the dining room and gripped onto his jacket. 

“Wow Shuichi! You look so much better without that hat, almost like a anime protagonist!” Her eyes gleamed. Shuichi instinctively tried to grab the hem of his cap out of embarrassment.

Kaito raised an eyebrow and chuckled at him from across the room. Kirumi made them all an exquisite breakfast. In fact it might be the best thing Shuichi’s ever eaten. 

They received a short visit from the monokubs, who handed out strange items that unlocked rooms around the academy.

“I think Shuichi should hold the keys!”

“Why should he? What about the rest of us?!” 

Kaito and Kokichi battled back and forth. 

“How about Shuichi takes the keys and I’ll escort him. Then he’ll be out in plain sight!” Tsumugi exclaimed. 

Kaito stopped his fist, which was about to make impact with Kokichi’s face. “Then it’s settled. Don’t let me down sidekick!” Kaito roared, dropping Kokichi to the ground.

“G-got it” Shuichi waved as he left with the cosplayer.

“So Shuichi. How do you feel?” 

“A lot better actually. Sorry for being an ass yesterday. I just needed to be alone” he tried to be nice as possible.

“Do you think her death was unfair?” Shuichi’s breath hitched at the question.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Is what he wanted to say. But his brain was going to quickly. What was she saying? 

“W-w-..... what?” The words stumbled out of Shuichi’s lips. “Oh, sorry. I was just wondering” She mumbled, fixing her glasses.

They carried on their search, opening up rooms left and right until there were no more keys. “I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean to spook you with my question” Shuichi smiled and pretended it didn’t bother him.

“It’s fine...” he sighed as he sat on the grass, looking up at the giant dome.

“Why’re we here...? Who did this...?” Shuichi mumbled, still staring off into the pink sky, dimming by the moment. 

“Shuichi...”

“Yeah?”

“I promise we’ll get out of here together”

Just like Kaede... Shuichi smiled brightly.

“I’ll hold you to that” the two chuckled before resigning for the night.

Almost moments after Shuichi got back to his room, there was another banging at the door, before it opened by itself. 

“Kaito? What’re you-“

“Night training!”

“What?”

“Train your body, mind and heart. Don’t worry, I’ll carry you through the trail of freedom” Kaito declared, even more enthusiastic and energetic than that morning.

Shuichi and Kaito stood in the courtyard, running laps around it to kick of what Kaito was calling ‘nightly training’.

“Can I ask *wheeze* why we’re down this?” Shuichi asked as they came to a stop.

“Because your weak”

“Wha-“

“You are! We’re all depending on you to find the truth in the class trials! A detective’s mind, body and heart needs to be honed to peak condition, and who better to train you then the great Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars!”

“Mind if I join?” Tsumugi asked as she strolled towards them. 

“Of course! You can do a lap around the courtyard right now if your eager to start” He grinned, as soon as he said that she began jogging away. 

“Kaito, why’re you helping me?”

“Because I want too. And I can’t just sit around and watch you mope, it wouldn’t be manly of me!” He punched his fists together.

Shuichi began to laugh at the other boys enthusiasm. “What? What’s so funny?” The two boys continued to laugh. 

Kaito had called Shuichi and Tsumugi to nightly training again the next night only for them to be surprised by a fourth participant. “So you managed to get Maki?” Shuichi smiled.

“Yup. Hell she’s feisty but I got here out here!” Kaito pumped his fist in the air. “I’m right here y’know...” Maki puffed her cheeks and playing with her long locks of brown hair. 

“It’s so nice that you’re joining us!” Tsumugi practically tackled Maki into a hug and clasped her hands together. Maki blushed slightly and looked away, clearly uncomfortable. 

“R-right... let’s just get started” Maki stuttered. 

They started training quickly and ended just as fast. Maki excelled at everything she did. “Can I go back now?” Maki said coldly, dusting off her hands and her skirt as she stood. 

“Uhh... sure. Same time tomorrow!” Kaito said before she walked out of earshot. “Jeez... Kaito rubbed his neck”.

“I’m actually done too!” Tsumugi shot up. Dusting herself off as well. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” She said cheerfully. “Don’t you think she’s kinda like Kaede” Shuichi said.

“Kind of. But you shouldn’t think like that. You need to get over Kaede. Not project her onto other people” Shuichi frowned. Kaito was right. He couldn’t think like that. But could he really help it? 

The next day was fairly quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary. But one thing bothered Shuichi. Who was behind all of this. 

He took off to Kaede’s research lab and set up a cork board, fresh from the library. He had multiple pens, sheets of paper, pins, and other utensils. 

He spent the night writing theories and connecting links on this cork board. But nothing linked together. Not even his own memories. 

“Crap!” He tossed his pen at the board, completely unable to draw a conclusion. “Is there really no answer..... no.... no I just don’t have all the pieces yet” He decided to resign to his room for the night.

The next day was Himiko’s magic show and the unthinkable happened. Ryoma Hoshi was devoured by a group of piranhas. Everyone was in complete shock and disbelief. It had happened again. The killing game had began once again.

“Shuichi!” Kaito boomed “How do you feel about being my sidekick to this investigation!” He grinned widely. Shuichi smiled and nodded, knowing that in all this chaos. He now has two friends looking out for him, possibly a third if Maki was compliant enough.


	2. A Room Full of Theories, That We Will Never Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Shuichi grow closer as friends and witness a strangely suspicious act.

The second class trial had ended.

Kirumi Tojo, the secret prime minister of japan, had been executed.

Maki Harukawa was the ultimate assassin... who would’ve thought things would turn out like this.

Angie paraded round the dining hall, spouting nonsense about ‘Atua’. Jesus, she’d even broken the flashback light. 

The artist had somehow swayed Tsumugi to join her ‘student council’ and for the most part, they were strict on their rules. 

One of the rules was that they’d set a curfew for nighttime. You weren’t allowed outside the dorms. Shuichi and Maki, completely didn’t care about this rule. They weren’t doing anything suspicious. It was just training.

“Where’s Kaito?” Shuichi scratched his head.

“He said he’s sick and that we should just continue without him. Should we get to it-“

“You guys!” Tsumugi screeched as she ran up to them. “You can’t be out here at nighttime! It’s not safe!” Shuichi and Maki exchanged a confused glance.

“It’s fine, we’ll look after each other. Aren’t you joining us anyway?” Maki raised an eyebrow. 

“No actually, I’m on patrol” she said, all matter of a fact like. “Best get back to it! Bye Shuichi” she waved as she stormed away.

“She’s your ‘friend’ right?” Maki half smirked, really putting the emphasis on the word ‘friend’.

“Y-yeah I guess so” 

“I’m just teasing idiot. She’s really weird, there’s also something off putting about her too” The black haired boy quirked an eyebrow upwards.

“How so?” 

“She only ever addresses you, no one else and all of her actions are pretty suspicious” Shuichi chuckled and smiled back at her.

“Are you jealous?” 

“No, w-why would I be jealous?” 

“I was just teasing also” 

“Do you wanna die?” Maki glared menacingly. Shuichi was physically take. aback by her.

“Let’s stop teasing and start training” she giggled. He physically looked relieved as they started their regular training.

They parted ways shortly after, and resigned to their respective dorms.

The next night Tenko came to Maki and Shuchi, requesting that they save Angie from her lab. But upon their arrival, Angie was fine. 

The next day however was a different story entirely.

Angie Yonaga lay dead in her ultimate lab the next day. The ultimate lay in a pool of her own blood, surrounded by effigies of their dead friends. 

The whole ordeal was freaky. Half an hour later, Tenko Chabashira was found dead in front of Shuichi. 

This freaked Tsumugi out so much that she clenched onto Shuichi’s body. Causing Maki to give him an odd glare from across the room.

The trial came and gone, Maki and Shuichi worked together, even lied for each other to find the truth. Of course they had the help of Kaito too.

The freaky killer behind the murders was Korekiyo Shinguji... or his sister? They didn’t quite know.

That night as they parted ways after the trial, Shuichi decided to head for Kaede’s lab once again. He found himself being stopped by something tugging on his arm.

The detective turned and saw Tsumugi, a worried glint in her eye. “I-.... I’m sorry for being taken in by Angie’s cult. But it was just plain difficult to not be” 

Tsumugi hugged him tightly and Kaito have him a wide grin and thumbs up from the background. 

“Ah-... it’s okay Tsumugi” Shuichi awkwardly smiled and hugged her back.

Maki, seeing how uncomfortable Shuichi was, began to walk towards them “We should be getting back to the dorms guys” Tsumugi immediately let go of the black haired boy, glaring menacingly at Maki.

“You’re right... goodnight Shuichi” Tsumugi’s tone of voice was.... off. Her words didn’t match her eyes and Maki and Shuichi caught it, almost in unison. 

Everyone parted ways, taking off to their respective rooms. Not Shuichi though. He had other plans that night.

The ultimate detective sat in Kaede’s lab. Once again staring at the cork board he’d created. He scribbled down some more theories, marking off other ones. 

The music he’d put into the machine blared through the speakers, soothing his ears as he divulged himself in his theories.

“Shuichi?” Maki asked as she stepped silently into the room. 

“Ah, Maki. Hey” he greeted her, his eyes leaving the board for a mere second. 

“What’s this?” She pointed towards the board.

“Some theories of who’s behind all of this”

“You’re actually pretty reliable when it comes to detective work. I bet some of these theories are solid” She smirked.

“But can I ask why Tsumugi is cross off the list?” 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“She’s very suspicious. You must’ve saw earlier too, her words didn’t match her eyes”

Maki’s words were what exactly Shuichi had thought earlier but he thought it was just his imagination. 

“There’s not enough evidence on her though...” Shuichi sighed, side glancing at Maki. The twin tailed girl shrugged.

The two discussed the theories deep into the night. Maki yawned and stretched as she stood from her place at the piano stool.

“What time’s it?” Maki asked, fixing a piece of red tape on the board.

“It’s midnight”

“I wish this place had something to drink...”

“Like... alcohol?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never drank before?” Maki giggled. He had to admit, she’s more than came out of her shell. 

“N-no actually... I haven’t” He admitted nervously.

“Let’s go see if we can find some then” she smiled. The pair took off, strolling around the academy.

“Me and a few of the older kids at the orphanage would sneak some alcohol out of the cabinets when the workers weren’t looking” 

“I grew up the exact opposite. I was only ever with my uncle or alone” Maki’s features softened to the point they looked sad. “I was alone a lot too....”.

As they passed by the girls bathroom there was a strange rustling that came from inside. The pair exchanged a confused glance. “Who would be out here at this time?” Shuichi lowered his eyes, his facial features becoming more suspicious.

There was a sound of clacking heels in the bathroom “Can you check” Shuichi mouthed to Maki, not wanting to be heard by whoever was inside. The brunette nodded and slowly opened the door.

In the darkness of the bathroom they could make out a figure standing still in the centre, clearly shocked that they’d been caught. 

“Tsumugi?” Maki said surprised but at the same time not really. 

“Ah Maki, Shuichi...” The cosplayer said sheepishly

“Why’re you out here this late?” Shuichi leaned against the doorframe, one eyebrow raised to the heavens.

“Uh.... yeah.... the toilet in my dorm wasn’t working so I came here.... heh..” This was getting stranger by the second and Maki could sense there was something more than just needing to go pee.

“Shuichi let’s go” Maki said coldly, not forgetting to death stare Tsumugi as she left. “R-right... goodnight Tsumugi” the detective rushed off after the other girl, following her into warehouse, that was lightened by the moon shining through the skylights.

The pair searched the warehouse high and low until... “Oh... Hey, Maki! I found some!” Shuichi exclaimed excitedly. 

Maki held her hand out for him to hand down the bottle of liquor, he complied. “Red wine, lets hope it’s good” she mumbled to herself.

She began to make her way to the door, expecting Shuichi to follow behind her. “Shouldn’t we get cups or something?”

“We can just pass the bottle” Maki quirked her eyebrow at him as if he should’ve thought of that himself.

“Oh, right” he said. Maki chuckled and rolled her eyes before leaving the room. Shuichi, as expected before, followed closely behind until they were in Maki’s research lab.

Maki opened the bottle and took a polite swig of it before handing it over to Shuichi, who looked at it hesitantly. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to” Maki said, her words more kind than usual. 

Shuichi gulped down the wine before biting his tongue at the fruity-bitter taste. “How can you drink that without a problem” he exaggeratedly scrunched up his face in an attempt to humour her.

It worked as she giggled softly, twirling the lid in her hand. “I’ve had practice from... you know” she coughed a little, her tired eyes glancing back towards the rest of her armoury.

“Why did you have to drink?” Shuichi crossed his legs, placing the bottle on the floor.

“It was just to keep up appearances at events” 

“Ah, I see” Maki fiddled with her hair whilst they sat in a comfortable silence.

“I wonder if Kaito’s asleep... that idiot probably is...” she looked up to see Shuichi smiling at her, almost laughing in fact.

“What?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You like him don’t you?” 

“Wha- of course not!” She blushed furiously “... I don’t even know what having a crush on somebody is like anyway so how could I tell”

“You do”

“Ugh, you’re an idiot too” they both chuckled dryly. 

“Why do you think Tsumugi was really downstairs earlier?” Maki said, her brain wrapped in Shuichi’s earlier conspiracies.

“She said she went to pee... but it is strange” Shuichi watched the liquor swirl in the dark green bottle. 

“You look confused, what is it?”

“I doubt she’d be the kind of person to do anything sinister... I mean like she always says, she’s just too plain”

The brunette groaned and slowly took the bottle from his hand, taking a long swig from it. “It’s always the ones you least expect” Maki said theatrically, cradling the bottle in her arms.

“Are you already drunk?” Shuichi chuckled, propping his head up on his shoulder.

“No” she pouted, but all the detective did was look at her smugly. “I’m not!” the two laughed 

The two spent the next hour, sharing the bottle of wine until it was at least half full.

Shuichi inspected her face. She looked tired and he didn’t want to deprive her of any sleep. 

“If you’re tired you can go back to your dorm. I’ll walk you back” Maki’s cheeks flushed slightly.

“That’d be great, thank you” The two smiled at each other, two sets of flushed cheeks and pearly white teeth. 

They walked back to their dorms resigning for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I thought since the last chapter wasn’t the greatest, I’d upload another which is slightly better. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed, I’ll upload chapters weekly. Any and all criticism is welcome!


	3. Live and Let The Languid World Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi continues to spend time with his friends, whilst he still can at least.

It was the morning after Maki and Shuichi had theorised about the mastermind behind the killing game. 

After breakfast, where Miu had her inevitable breakdown and ran off, locking herself in the newly opened computer room.

Maki and Shuichi took off to conspire once again, except this time they dragged Kaito with them. “Wait, so who’s the mastermind?”

“We don’t know that yet”

“Why not? Can’t you figure it out Shuichi-“

“Have you even been listening!” Maki hissed, annoyed at his idiocy.

“I’m sure Shuichi will figure it out. Not without my help though of course!” Kaito slammed Shuichi on the back, taking the wind straight out of the slightly shorter boy. 

“T-Thanks Kaito” Shuichi coughed violently.

“Anything for one of my sidekicks! Now straighten up, there’s a lady in the room!” 

“You know I can hear you right” Maki rolled her eyes. 

For the next two days everything was oddly normal. Shuichi was hanging around with Tsumugi in the courtyard, drinking in the comfortable silence.

“Shuichi?” He hummed a small mhm.

“What was that bottle in your room?” Shuichi smiled, thinking about the night before. It was fun and in the situation that they were in right now, it was almost heaven.

“I was with Maki last night and we found a bottle of wine in the warehouse” He smiled absentmindedly. Tsmugi frowned as she witnessed his grin. 

“Were you really out that late for the bathroom?” Shuichi leaned back on the grass and looked at her, his gaze intense.

“I swear it was, you can even come check my bathroom!” The blue haired girl pleaded. There was a awkward moment of extreme silence. Only strange glances being exchanged every few seconds. 

“I don’t think Maki likes me...” she sighed disappointedly. Shuichi frowned back at her before forcing a reassuring smile “She just needs to get to know you better”.

“Don’t you ever think that Maki might be dangerous? I mean she is the ultimate assassin after all-“

“Maki couldn’t be-“

“How can you be so certain?” Shuichi sucked his cheeks in, biting the skin in contemplation.

Maki is only dangerous if you’re an enemy to her, Kokichi for example, he would be killed if it weren’t for the rules. But Shuichi considered him and her friends, there was was proof that they were friends. 

“What was wrong last night?” He asked curiously.

“Last night?”

“Yeah you were acting kind of strange”

“It was just that... when I was apologising to you I think Maki was kind of jealous...”

‘Bullshit’ Shuichi thought. Maki was anything but jealous. Maki thought that Tsumugi was suspicious, but he’s still willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“Maki isn’t a jealous person” Tsumugi’s face began to flush slightly and and she began to cough nervously.

“Maybe I was a little jealous of her...”

Shuichi narrowed his eyebrows and smiled “Why? Maki and I are just friends”

There was an awkward pause between the two. Tsumugi awkwardly shuffling her feet and twiddling her fingers.

“I like you..... I thought that was plain to see” This was a slight punch to the gut for him, because he honestly didn’t think he felt the worm way about her but he didn’t have the heart to tell her.

“Wow.... I.... um...” he couldn’t tell her that he didn’t like her back. 

“I know you feel the same way!” The blue haired girl exclaimed, gripping his hand.

“Uh....” Shuichi’s face was aflame. He didn’t want to disappoint her but he also didn’t want this either and as if just in time, Kiibo walked past. 

“Hey! Shuichi!” Kiibo yelled. Shuichi darted over to him, leaving Tsumugi by herself. “Hey Kiibo!” He slung his arm around the ultimate robot. 

The two walked quickly across the courtyard, Kiibo leading Shuichi to his and Miu’s conjoined lab. “Why are we here?”  
Shuichi asked.

“I was thinking of ways to attempt to get Miu to leave the computer lab. Then I thought I’d ask you for some help seeing as you are a detective” Kiibo said all matter of a fact like. 

Shuichi sighed. Maybe being with Tsumugi would’ve been better than being caught up in Miu and Kiibo’s love affair.

Hours later, just as Shuichi was leaving for his nightly theorising, there was a knock on the door. Miu crudely invited him to her lab, which was extremely strange.

He did as requested, passing a dull Kiibo as he entered the computer room. The room was filled with the remaining students, including Kokichi. 

Miu instructed them on how to use the wonderful ‘Virtual World’. When inside they investigated around, only for Shuichi and Kaito to be pulled out early. 

“What the hell?!” Kaito boomed in frustration as he bounced out of his chair.

“Were we removed?” Shuichi investigated the headpiece puzzlingly. 

“I can’t get back in! Screw this, let’s go Shuichi!” The detective hesitantly followed after him.

“So, I’m guessing Mugi likes you” Kaito grinned.

“Y-yeah she told me today actually...”

“That’s my sidekick!” The astronaut pumped a fist into the air “So what’d you say?” 

“Uhhh... nothing actually... I just took off”

“Wait what?! Why?!”

“I don’t like her like that....” there was all of a sudden a heavy forced that slapped across Shuichi’s back, taking all of the wind out of him. 

“Cheer up, I’m sure it’ll be fine” Kaito continued to pound his hand off of Shuichi’s back. 

“Th-thanks Kaito” Shuichi coughed his lungs out.

“What about Maki? Do you have a crush on her?”

“Kaito you do realise we’re in a killing game. Where’s the time for feelings?”

“What a douchey way to dodge my question” Kaito chuckled. 

Shuichi hadn’t thought about feelings after Kaede. In fact he just relied on Kaito for feelings because everything else was numbing. 

“Wait don’t you have a crush on Maki?” The detective said smugly. 

“I mean she’s cute and all but not really. Why?” 

“I don’t think she’d be thrilled to hear that....”

“Huh, why?” 

“Never mind” Shuichi scratched his chin.

They made their way down to Kaede’s lab, where Shuichi spend most of his free time. 

“Appreciated that you put me, Maki and Tsumugi on the impossible list” Kaito chuckled at he stared at the cork board.

“I think I know the three of you well enough to know it’s not any of you three” 

“Heh, y’know we’re counting on you to find the truth. Remember though, you’re mistakes are my mistakes, cause you’re my sidekick” Kaito said enthusiastically. 

Hours later the body discovery announcement blared through the tannoy and Kaito and Shuichi rushed back upstairs to the computer lab. 

Miu Iruma lay dead in the most horrifying of ways. Tears had clearly streamed down her face and her hands were wrapped around her neck. She had clearly been in agony. 

“Miu.... MIU!” Kiibo bawled, his hands gripping onto his knees as he knelt beside her. 

“Kiibo....” Shuichi murmured, completely saddened by the sight before him. 

“Me and Kiibo were the first to wake and when we did she was already dead” Maki said softly, staring uncharacteristically tenderly at Kiibo and the now deceased Miu. 

Tsumugi latched onto Shuichi’s arm, hugging his arm close to her. It honestly made him feel.... braver. As if someone fully depended on him but not because he’s the ultimate detective but because he’s himself.

“It’s okay” he smiled softly. Tsumugi relaxed slightly and her body went limp against his. 

“Let’s get started then, Shuichi let’s-“

“Oh is it okay if I search with him?” Tsumugi quickly cut off Kaito. Maki sighed and tugged on Kaito’s arm. 

“We don’t have time for this. Shuichi come here and look at these records” Maki hissed as she released Kaito from her grasp and began tampering with the computer. 

Shuichi happily obliged and sprang over to help. Whilst the trio checked the computer Tsumugi, who had been isolated, checked around Miu’s body. 

“I didn’t like her all that much but she didn’t deserve to die...” Kaito said softly. 

“Why aren’t you over there with them?” Tsumugi raised an eyebrow and pointed towards Maki and Shuichi, who were conversing in the background.

“Well my sidekicks are the brains behind everything I’m just the brawn” Kaito proudly banged his fists together.

“I think he likes you y’know...” Kaito held his breath, hesitant about what he’d just said. 

“Yeah..?” 

“Yeah... anyways we better get back to it!” Tsumugi went back to staring at the body of Miu with a devilish grin spread across her face. 

The investigation ended oddly quickly and Shuichi was really feeling the pressure. Everyone spoke about how they were relying on him and how he could find the truth, it was almost too much. 

He was almost across the balcony when...

“Shuichi” Maki startled him when she gripped his shoulder. “Yeah...” he said softly.

Maki swallowed and looked out the window in the hallway. 

“Just remember before you’re the ultimate detective, you’re Shuichi Saihara.... and no one can tell you otherwise” Shuichi blushed slightly at her words. They were so kind and gentle, completely different from how she usually was. 

“Th-thank you Maki” he scratched his neck vigorously. Maki puffed her cheeks out and began to play with one of her ph tails.

“I honestly don’t do this ‘friend’ thing a lot but it’s strange. Here we are in life and death locked in truth and lies but I prioritise you and Kaito” she chuckled as she stared out the window again. 

“Same here...” they both smiled at each other, a strange moment of understanding washed over them.

“Shuichi! I was looking everywhere for you!” Tsumugi rushed down the stairs and hugged him tightly, almost sending them both flying downstairs from the force of it.

Maki glared at him and shook her head. Shuichi only now understood how much she disliked Tsumugi and it wasn’t surprising. 

“We should go” he smiled, following after the assassin, the blue haired girl locked onto his arm. 

And off they went to the dreaded trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Also complete side note but the V3 chapter names are really cool but they also kinda give me the creeps, ugh I love it. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, any and all criticism is welcome, once again I hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Journey Without Passion Or Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth class trial had ended, and Shuichi is left more or less alone.

The fourth class trial had ended in disaster.

Kokichi was revealed to be the mastermind. Kaito, the best friend Shuichi had ever had, wouldn’t talk to him. Everyone had turned their backs on him.

Except for two people.

Tsumugi found Shuichi, alone in the courtyard once again. For the second night in a row he was lying on the grass, staring at their glass cage. 

“Why’re you out here so late?” Tsumugi asked, sitting next to him. 

“What would Kaede do if she were here... was I wrong to accuse Gonta? But if I didn’t we’d all be dead”

“You can’t blame yourself. You made the right decision..” she mewled. The cosplayer began to play with his hair, which in truth made him feel slightly uncomfortable, but he enjoyed her presence. 

“Thank you for sticking by me” he sighed, eyes glued to their dome like prison. Shuichi sat up, the light bouncing off his hair, which was a sight that could dazzle even the blindest of people.

They exchanged a weak glance and Tsumugi began to slowly lean in towards his face. 

“I-I should get going” He cleared his throat and unclipped the top clip on his jacket. “I’ll see you tomorrow...” she said weakly, watching him walk back to the dorms.

As he stepped towards his dorm room. He saw Maki chapping vigorously on his door. “Maki?” He called out.

“I was beginning to think you’d killed yourself. Where were you?” 

“I was just getting some air with Tsumu-“

“On second thought, never mind. Come to my lab?” Shuichi nodded his head and twisted his eyebrows. Maki 100% disapproved of anything related to Tsumugi. She didn’t trust her as far as she could throw her.

But Shuichi, being close to Tsumugi, was slightly offended by it. But he could never choose between friends. That was his rule.

The two marched off towards Maki’s lab, passing Tsumugi as they did. Maki gave her a deadly glare and began to speed up while Shuichi just gave her a polite wave.

“Why do you like that freak?” Maki hissed.

“She’s actually really nice. Also I was thinking about revising the board later and I was hoping you’d join me” Shuichi scratched the back of his head.

“How romantic. Take the new girl to your dead girlfriends room”

“T-That’s not-“

“I’m joking idiot” Maki giggled. Shuichi sighed out of relief. “But if we’re revising the board, I suggest you take Tsumugi’s name off the ‘impossible’ list”.

“But Maki-“

“Shuichi you know I’m right. There’s no other possible person. Except Kokichi, he’s the wild card” The brunette sighed as they reached her lab. 

“Maki I was thinki-.... oh... hey” Kaito’s mood went from 100 to 0 in milliseconds. “Hey...” Shuichi said quietly.

“Can’t you two just start being friends again and make my life easier” Maki huffed, puffing her cheeks out. 

“Wait is that why you brought me here?” Kaito exclaimed, a sad expression sprawled across his face. Shuichi almost felt bad for him. 

“Kaito I hang out with you every day, why’re you-“

“No you don’t. You hang out with Shuichi. I saved both of you from yourselves and this is how you thank me” Kaito growled, gripping hard onto a disassembled crossbow. 

“Kaito I know your mad on me but don’t take it out on Maki too” Shuichi glanced at Maki who stood in silence, eyes full of rage. Kaito placed the crossbow down on a nearby rack and bit his bottom lip. “I’m sorry... I’ll leave”

“Yeah I think you should” Maki snapped, a little bit of anger seething out of her. 

The astronaut trainee dragged his feet as he reached the door. “Kaito-“ It was too late for Shuichi to stop him. Kaito had left.

“Do you wanna go take a look at the board?” Maki sighed, rubbing her eyes. 

The duo made their way to Kaede’s lab for what felt like the first time in forever. 

“What the... what happened?!” Shuichi said, exasperated breaths choking out of his mouth. 

The board with every single one of their theories on it was destroyed, everything torn to shreds, even the cork board had been snapped in half. 

“How... who could’ve done this...” Maki’s eyes were wide in surprise. No one knew about this. The only other person was...

“Do you think Kaito would’ve done this-“

“He’s an asshole but he’s not that bad” 

“Right...” Shuichi sighed, he was actually getting annoyed at Maki defending him. 

“Maybe Tsumugi did it” Shuichi shot Maki a look of both disapproval and anger. 

“She doesn’t even know about here” he said while picking up and inspecting the pieces scattered on the floor. 

“She could’ve easily followed us up here”

“But we went to your lab first” Maki looked at Shuichi in genuine anger. Wanting to avoid conversation she began to help him pick the remaining pieces up from the floor. 

“You look like you want to say something” The brunette shook her head, holding back with everything she could.

“Just say it” they both stood up straight and faced each other. 

“Okay, why are you so desperate to pin this on Kaito?”

“I’m not, I’m just saying it’s a possibility because he’s mad at me”

“It doesn’t mean he would do this”

“You’re only defending him because you have a crush on him-“

“Same for you about Tsumugi” they both came to a stand still, no more punches to throw at each other anymore. 

“Shuichi...” Maki said softly, her entire demeanour softening. “Yeah...” he replied just as softly as he bit his cheeks. 

“Can you please not put Tsumugi outside the realm of impossibility-“

“Maki-“

“No... I’m telling you there’s something off about her and you’re a fucking moron for not noticing it too” 

Shuichi furrowed his brow. He ran his hand through his hair. He didn’t know what else to say. He was too tired. 

“I’m... I’m gonna go” he said quietly.

“Wait, shit... Shuichi wait-” she was cut off by the door slamming behind the detective. “Damnit, you’re just as stubborn as that other idiot” she growled, still picking up pieces of their theories.

The black haired boy found his way to the courtyard once again. Tsumugi was sitting on the grass and it honestly felt like she was waiting on him. 

“Hey... what’d Maki need you for?” She asked with a smile.

“Nothing really...” he frowned as he stared at the glass walls containing them. Tsumugi stood and held onto his arms, scanning his face in search of something more.

“Are you alright? It’s plain to see that you’re unhappy” Tsumugi was slowly closing the gap between their faces and before he knew it her lips were locked onto his. 

She pulled away but Shuichi raised his hand and held the back of her head, leaning in for another kiss. 

“Y’know I came down here to apologise to you but this just proves my point” Shuichi’s stomach sank at the sound of Maki’s voice. 

“W-wait! Maki!” The detective chased after the brunette, Tsumugi completely forgotten. 

“Wait damnit!” He said as he stuck his foot in her doorframe, preventing her from shutting the door.

“Why should I? You just proved my point from what I just saw” 

“I know... and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not listening to you-“ 

“Okay I get it please stop talking before you get cringy” she giggled “Go to bed and keep what I told you earlier in mind”

“I will...” Shuchi muttered as she closed the door. “What was that about?” Tsumugi asked.

“Nothing... I’ll see you tomorrow...” he smiled as he strolled past her. “Shuichi, about what just happened-“

“Ah, yeah I’m... I’m sorry I... I need some rest” the detective hurried to his room where he stored himself for the night

The next day Shuichi strolled into the kitchen greeting Maki as he passed her on the way to the fridge. “Any chance you’d want to help me make breakfast instead of staring at the fridge?” Maki giggled. 

“Heh, you want me to help because you don’t know how to cook right?” Shuichi said uncharacteristically smugly. “Do you wanna die?” She tossed a spoon at him. 

“Maki roll? Are you in here...?” Kaito barged in, stopping awkwardly when he saw Shuichi. “I just wanted to apologise for... well for being a total douche” Kaito scratched his neck, his jacket almost falling off his shoulder.

“It’s fine as long as you know how to cook” the brunettes twin tails swung as she quickly pushed a spoon and a box of eggs into his chest. “You’re on pancake mix duty with Shuichi. Meanwhile I’m washing plates... don’t just stand there like an idiot hurry up!” 

Kaito huffed like a child as he dragged his feet over to Shuichi. The detective honestly didn’t care at this point, he just wanted his friend back. They continued to make the batter, awkwardly cooperating as if they were never supposed to. 

Maki left the two of them alone as they silently set out everyone’s breakfasts onto the clean plates. “When are you gonna stop being mad at me?” Shuichi smiled weakly.

“Uh.... So how are you and Tsumugi” Kaito cleared his throat, attempting to make it a little better for both of them. 

“We aren’t dating but she’s fine and I’d be better if you spoke to me-“

“Okay, what you did was inexcusable, how can you call yourself a man for accusing someone who was innocent!”

“He wasn’t innocent, if I didn’t do it then we all would’ve died. Also it feels like there’s something more than just that” Shuichi snarled as he grabbed the plates to set them out on the table.

Breakfast came and gone. They were yet again introduced to new areas of the academy, which would turn out to be the last time. 

Shuichi wandered up to the final floor of the academy spotting a certain blue haired girl giddily jumping around. 

“Shuichi! Over here!” Tsumugi beamed, waving her hand vigorously at him. Shuichi smiled happily as he strode over to her, running his hand through his hair, slightly nervous. 

“Is this your lab?” The blue haired girl pulled him by the arm into the lab, excitedly squealing at all of the props and costumes.

The detective inspected the room, more than intrigued by how realistic some of the props were. 

“Shuichi! Here put this on!” says the girl as she pushed a rather regal looking costume into his chest. “Ummm...-“

“You can play the protagonist from my favourite anime, I haven’t finished it yet so you can act it out for me!” There was a glint in her eye as she paraded around.

“I-I’d love to but I should inspect the rest of the floor first.... sorry” He smiled as he placed he costume back up onto the rack and hurriedly made his way out of the room. 

As he reached the door he caught a glimpse of Tsumugi in the mirror. She was frowning... in fact she looked angry.

He quickly spun around and made his way back towards her “Maybe I’ll just stay for a short while” she cheered at him and grabbed the costume once again. 

They spent the next half hour together and it honestly wasn’t as awkward as he’d thought it would be. 

Shuichi left the cosplayers lab and skipped down the hallway, rounding the corner and spotting Maki, opening the door to a room he hadn’t ventured into yet. 

He slowed down, his steps slow and deliberately loud. “Can you hurry up so we can check this place out” Maki chuckled, turning her head towards him ever so slightly. 

He thought by slowing down it’d make him cool and mysterious, or maybe he’s just been around Tsumugi too much. 

The detective bashfully followed her into the dimly lit room. The room was very old fashioned, it sported old fashioned furniture, an old log fire and hundreds of shelves full of books, medicines and poisons.... wait-

“P-poison?” Shuichi gulped as he snatched the bottle off of the shelf. 

“What? Did you hurt yourself?” Maki hissed, a tinge of worry in her tone for just a moment.

“No but why’s there poison in here?” 

“It’s obviously monokuma trying to motivate you” 

Shuichi placed the bottle back on the shelf with slightly shaky hands. Maybe he should start working on his anxiety. 

The next day

Shuichi was woken by loud banging at his door. “God... what time’s it...” he quickly opened the door without a second thought and in came Maki, jumping and landing onto his bed. 

“What’s wrong-“

“Kokichi took Kaito....” there was a strange moment of silence.

“What do you mean ‘took Kaito’”

“I mean he’s holding him hostage in the hanger”

“That’s a problem”

“I know it’s a fucking problem that’s why I’m here!” Shuichi was slightly taken aback by the brunette snapping at him. And by the looks of it she didn’t mean it.

“I’m sorry.... I’m just worried” Shuichi ruffled his black bed ridden hair as he glided across his room. Snatching a blanket from the drawers and making a bed for himself on the sofa. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“Stay for the night, you’ll feel safer” He grumbled as he wrapped himself in the blanket. Maki rolled herself up in his bed sheets, resting in the warm spot where Shuichi had lay before her. 

“Oh and Shuichi..” Maki whispered, her voice barely audible 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m sorry for.. overreacting earlier” 

“Don’t worry about it, goodnight” Maki hummed lightly in response.

There was something about the whole ordeal that was beginning to feel... intimate. Of course there was nothing intimate about it but it felt strange to be this close to each other. 

The next day Maki and Shuichi devised a brilliant plan to infiltrate the hanger but when they did.... the scene before them was too shocking to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I’m working on another fic right now (shameless plug) it’s basically amamatsu and saiharu but grunge I guess? It updates every Sunday (I promise) 
> 
> But anyways I hope you all enjoyed I’ll upload another chapter at the end of the week!


	5. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Maki Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth class trial

Shuichi and Maki investigated the scene separately. But time was running out and there was no answers to be found.

Shuichi was growing more nervous and worried by the moment. The evidence pointed towards Kaito being crushed under the hydraulic press but something didn’t sit right with the detective.

They went into the trial almost blind to the real mystery behind all of this. 

As the trial moved on the atmosphere swished back and forth. The swirling paintbrush of the trial painting either Kaito or Kokichi as the one inside the exisal. 

But Shuichi had already proved that Kaito was inside the exisal..... so what was going on?

The black haired boy could feel that the trial was nearing its end. Maki was getting angrier as the time passed and she was now at her breaking point. 

“How the fuck can you say that....” Maki growled, her nose twitching with anger. 

“What-“

“How can you stand there and say all of this and somehow think it’s all morally right....”

“Maki...” 

“IT WAS ME DAMNIT, I KILLED HIM..... it was me...” it was clear now to the detective, that even though he’d proved that Kaito was inside the exisal, she still didn’t believe it. 

A long moment of silence fell over the room. There was no denying the anguish in her voice... but he knew the truth.

“But Maki it couldn’t have bee-“

“Saying that Shuichi’s theory is ‘morally wrong’ is kinda rich coming from an assassin” Tsumugi visibly fought back a smirk. 

Maki stared coldly at her, as if she’s all of a sudden forgot everything else in the world. Her stare was one of intense anger, which was something Shuichi had never seen before. 

“Tsumugi why would you say that?” Shuichi furrowed his brow, actually angry at the insult. 

“I-I’m just trying to contribute-“

“Well if that’s what you’re contributing then you’re better off not talking” Maki bit her lip which led to a small bit of blood seeping out the freshly bitten flesh. 

“Maki I know you didn’t kill Kaito-“

“Shut up! You don’t know anything”

“But you didn’t do it, if we vote for you it’ll be suicide”

“You’re not fucking listening, so I’ll make it clear one last time.... I. Killed. Kaito!”

“You didn’t! Stop this!”

“Screw you, stop defending me, I’m to blame!” Maki slammed her palms against the podium. Both her and Shuichi stared at each other, both with such an intense rage in their voices.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Everyone was surprisingly stunned as they looked up at the exisal. Kaito stood on top, his purple jacket thrown over his shoulder. 

“K-Kaito......” The assassin looked as if she could breakdown into tears right there and then, but she stubbornly held back for just a little longer.

“Alright guys you got me, you all know who to vote for so don’t hold back” Kaito sighed blissfully, staring at what seemed to be absolutely nothing. 

“Kaito why...?” Shuichi swallowed thickly, he knew he’d found the truth but he didn’t quite want to believe it. 

“Shuichi! You gotta do this... for everyone!” Kaito remained as happy as ever which was even more disturbing. 

Everyone voted quickly and without thought. It was honestly heartbreaking to the point were almost everyone was in tears. 

“Congrats guys, I’m glad you figured it out. But jeez, Kokichi’s plan was almost full proof-“

“Wait what? Kokichi’s plan?” Maki was completely shell shocked, she couldn’t believe this. She didn’t want to believe this...

“Yeah, he wrote a whole script full of different scenarios” Kaito bragged as he held out a large brown book with pages brimming with possible outcomes. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.....” Shuichi murmured just as shook as Maki. 

Everyone left their podiums and stood next to the execution grounds. The brunette was completely defeated, her face was dark and her eyes glistened with tears that were destined to fall. 

“C’mon guys don’t look so sad, you gotta stay strong and look forward to what comes next” Kaito pumped a fist in the air, a bright passionate fire burning in his eyes.

He was so happy even though he was about to be sent to his death. Kaito began to cough excessively, blood splattering out his mouth and onto his hand and the floor around him. 

“Kaito what’s-“

“Don’t worry about it Maki-roll, I’m dying anyway so” they didn’t think it was possible to be more shocked then they were but it somehow was. Not only was Kaito the blackened but he was already dying. 

He here he was, happy and passionate right till the end.

Shuichi on the other hand was anything but happy. He couldn’t hold back anymore, there was no way he couldn’t express how he felt. 

There was purely ringing in his ears, no other noise, he couldn’t feel his feet as he walked towards Kaito. 

All of a sudden he felt his fist connect with Kaito’s jaw, sending the taller boy to the floor. He was cringing out of anger.

“What’s the fuck is wrong with you!” The detective balled, his fists clamped by his legs. The assassin rushed over to Kaito, helping him stand up.

“Sorry Shuichi, I was just trying to save everyone-“

“Stop trying to play the fucking hero! You could’ve just... you could’ve just asked us to help you!” Tsumugi moved over to him, holding his shoulder, only for her gesture to be shrugged away.

“No... he’s right Kaito you could’ve came to us a-and we could’ve, we c-could’ve-“ Maki was cut off by her own tears that flooded from her eyes and dropped down her face. 

“Hey, don’t cry. Everything’s gonna be fine” ironically the astronaut turned away to cough a mass amount of blood into his sleeved. 

“I-it’s not fine because I’ve never felt this way before...” The astronaut frowned once he realised what she’d meant and made a small ‘oh’ sound, which was much to her disappointment.

“Kaito.... I love you....” her voice was small and barely reached anyone’s ears. 

But it still hurt everyone, including herself.

“I’m sorry Maki... I know there’s not a lot of things that can hurt you, but I’m sorry that one of them was me...” he hugged her tightly before letting go abruptly and walking towards the door.

They heard monokumas voice chime in, announcing that the execution was imminent. “Wait, no don’t-“ Maki’s pleads were cutoff. 

“Shuichi make sure everyone gets out of here” Kaito turned his head away from the door and smiled brightly, sticking a thumbs up towards the detective. 

“Please don’t do this!” Shuichi caught Maki right as she was about to jump towards Kaito. The brunette kicked and punched the detective, he was sure it was going to hurt later but for now he had to do this. 

It’s what Kaito needed to do. 

The execution was long and agonising but in the end Kaito died of his own illness, it was a win for them after countless losses.

Maki and Shuichi stepped out into the cold air of the courtyard. Shuichi stopped and looked around the courtyard a sudden realisation smacking him in the face. 

“Shuichi are you alright?” He heard Tsumugi ask. Shuichi turned towards her, his stare dark and his eyes narrowed at her. 

“I’m thinking of revisiting Rantaro’s trial. Something doesn’t fit”

“W-what do you mean? That’s suicide” 

“No it’s not...” he sighed and walked towards Maki, who’d began to exercise in the middle of the courtyard. 

He quickly joined her, which apparently made her feel a little happier as he saw a smile smile grace her lips out of the corner of his eye. 

After a while Himiko and Tsumugi eventually joined them, until distant explosions ripped them from their healing.

Shuichi and Maki darted upright to see Kiibo soaring across the academy, blowing up everything in his sight. 

“Shuichi” the boy in question turned his gaze to Maki. His full attention on her.

“Any chance you can get us out of here”

Shuichi sighed “There may be, care to join me in finding the truth?” He smiled slightly, the brunette returning the gesture. 

Shuichi challenged monokuma to a final class trial before setting off on his investigation, which was a strange one indeed.

The first thing he’d found was Kokichi’s research lab. 

The second Rantaro’s research lab

And the third the library door which held a motherkuma? Unfortunately Himiko had been trapped inside.

He decided to revisit the classroom he’d first emerged from when they first came to the academy, only for him to discover that the flashback lights were all nonsense. 

On his way downstairs he encountered Himiko who had barged out of the girls toilets and banged into him. She explained that there was a secret passage inside he girl’s toilets. 

Then it hit him. 

He knew who was behind all this. 

And he wasn’t thrilled to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you’re liking this retelling. The final chapter will be up near the end of this week. (I’m sorry that this is kind of a quick fic but I didn’t know how else to structure it)
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Goodbye danganronpa...for now at least...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally had the motivation to complete this, sorry about that. This is the final trial but how I thought it should’ve been at least.

The final trial was underway. Shuichi had discerned everything. From Tsumugi being the real culprit behind Rantaro’s murder to Kaede being executed for a crime she didn’t commit. 

He then revealed that Tsumugi was the mastermind to which Maki smugly agreed. 

But they hadn’t expected what was to come next. 

The blue haired girl explained that Kiibo was the eyes of the audience. Everything was being shown to the outside world through his very own eyes. 

The thing that really caught his attention though was when she had said that they were all fictional. Fictional characters forced to go through this ordeal for a sadists enjoyment. 

Everything they’d felt had been predetermined, everything they’d done had been wrote down on a script. It was just a show, just something that people could watch and probably relate to one of the characters. 

“No...” Shuichi muttered, completely awestruck at what she was explaining. “Unfortunately Shuichi darling, that’s the truth you so desperately wanted!” Tsumugi boasted. 

Shuichi’s sadness quickly turned into white hot rage that bubbles inside him. He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he removed his jacket. “No.... so you’re telling me.. IT WAS ALL BULLSHIT!” He yelled as he slammed his palms off of the barrier. 

Tsumugi widened her eyes, taken aback by his sudden outburst. “Temper, temper” she smirked. Shuichi’s breathing became erratic as his muscles tensed at random intervals. The rage inside of him was too much to contain now. 

Shuichi was now making a spectacle of himself, his beet red face, every feature of his face and neck tended. His knuckles were turning red and his palms were beginning to get scraped by how much he was slamming his hands against the podium. 

The raven haired boy jumped over the barrier and into the centre of the trial room. “This uniform is bullshit” he yelled as he through his jacket onto the floor “my thought process is bullshit, my looks are bullshit” he continued to yell as he grabbed onto the podium in front of Tsumugi and screamed into her face. 

“But what I feel is real, every single last twinge of pain, I can feel that” he whispered. Maki hopped over her own podium and ran towards him “Shuichi-“ Shuichi felt the wind rush out of him as Maki tackled him to the ground. An exisal landed where he once stood.

“Idiot stop letting your emotions get in the way” Maki said, her eyes peering into his soul “I know how you feel, I feel the same way. But we have to do this”. Shuichi looked away, still extremely pissed off but she was right nonetheless. 

Shuichi looked over to Tsumugi who was somewhat bewildered by Maki’s actions. He smirked with a sadistic glee at the thought that Maki had broke character, which she probably had. The audience must’ve been going insane. 

 

The two returned to their podiums and Shuichi was suddenly blank. He stared at Tsumugi who seemed to be morphing into different humans now. He didn’t know whether he was going insane or not but everyone was clearly seeing the same thing, judging by the looks on their faces. 

“Well then, in typical danganronpa fashion. Let’s put it to a vote!” Tsumugi clasped her hands together and smiled gleefully, her voice seemingly no longer her own. Shuichi grabbed onto the barrier and was so unbelievably tempted to run back over and grab Tsumugi for no other reason than he was upset.

His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip around the wooden podium. Maki looked at him and shook her head. She didn’t want him to do something he might regret. He couldn’t do that though. 

He glanced over as Maki let out a long, heart wrenching sigh. “I’ll sacrifice myself” the world stopped as she said that. Shuichi’s eyes were like saucers and the tears silently piled up at the brim of them. 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing “No! No, no, no!” He bellowed, still snacking his hands off of the podium. “Fuck this, it’s all bullshit! Why Maki?! I refuse to do this anymore!....” there was a long silence after his outburst. Each of his outbursts were leaving everyone in absolute silence. 

“Screw your vote...” he growled, still gripping tightly onto the podium. “Excuse me?” Tsumugi snarled and placed a hand on her hip. “I refuse to vote” his nose twinged from the unkempt anger inside of him. 

“I refuse as well” Maki spoke and nodded at him. “Nyeh, me too. I refuse” Himiko agreed with them. By this point they were unsure if Kiibo was even Kiibo anymore or if he was just a product of danganronpa now. 

The results were unsurprising. One vote for despair. That was all there was. One vote. “Looks like if you don’t die here, you’re gonna be fired from team danganronpa” Shuichi smirked, satisfied with his rebellion. 

He ran his hand through his hair, feeling how damp it was from sweat; yet still soft under his touch. “Let’s just get this over with...” he sighed, now extremely nervous for whatever would come next but he was glad this was finally the end. 

They all stepped to the side of the trial room and Kiibo stood in the middle of everyone, his eyes completely blank; the soul ripped out of him and replaced with something unknown. 

“Go ahead Kiibo... it’s all over” Shuichi spoke lowly, his voice hoarse from all his shouting and completely exhausted from his emotions.

Kiibo shot into the sky and within minutes the academy was in ruins. 

But Shuichi had been spared.

He moved aside a piece of rubble and helped Maki out of the hole they were buried in before climbing out himself. He then helped up Himiko. 

The three of them stared at the massive gaping hole in the dome. 

Moments later he found himself being sucked into it. 

Then blackness; the darkest, dark there was. 

Absolutely nothing.

Until he heard Maki and Himiko’s voices. 

After danganronpa life continued on with his two newfound family members. They were completely traumatised but at least they went through that trauma together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished this... sorry again. 
> 
> Also if you have any more suggestions or prompts, just anything really, I’d be happy to write something based on them if I’m really into the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This is gonna be my new work which is actually already complete so if you enjoyed this chapter I can post the full work or I can gradually update the story. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, any and all criticism is welcome!


End file.
